Os Piores Garotos
by MarciaBS
Summary: Um pedido, um garoto e aquelas férias nunca mais seriam as mesmas. - Slash
1. Os piores garotos

****

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** Os piores garotos

****

**Beta: **Alis~~

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Romance

**Pair:** Draco*Dudley

**Tamanho:** 2.700 palavras, segundo o Word

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** Um pedido, um garoto e aquelas férias nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

**Nota:**_Dia 29 de Outubro foi um dia muito especial! Aniversário do PSF! E para comemorar muita fic! Eu fiquei enrolando com essa fic e conclui que aquele era o momento ideal para postar. Parabéns a todos que não deixam esse espírito parar!_

**OS PIORES GAROTOS**

- Não...

Realmente não podia acreditar que estavam pedindo isso para ele, justamente isso. Era inacreditável.

- Harry... – os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam sobre os oclinhos meia lua – Eu sei que é um pedido difícil, mas não sabemos o que fazer com ele.

- Porque não o mandam para Azkaban? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Harry! – Dumbledore balançou a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso triste – Por favor, me escute...

- Não! – os olhos verdes brilharam – Me escute você! – Harry se levantou colocando as mãos na mesa do diretor de Hogwarts – Todo ano você me faz voltar para os Dursley e eu simplesmente aceito, apesar de odiar, e agora você quer que eu carregue comigo a pior lembrança de Hogwarts?

Harry manteve os olhos no diretor, que continuava calmo apenas observando o desabafo do aluno preferido.

- Isso é mais que tortura! – o garoto caiu novamente na cadeira – Nem Voldemort pensaria em algo tão baixo.

- Não exagere, Harry! – Dumbledore sorriu – O senhor Malfoy já o está esperando na entrada do castelo. Boas férias!

E Harry realmente não conseguia acreditar que teria que aturar Draco Malfoy durante todas as férias.

A primeira vez que Draco viu um dos Dursley foi na estação King's Cross. O homem alto, gordo quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes num rasgo de boca, olhou como se ele, Draco Malfoy, o mais nobre puro sangue do Mundo Mágico, fosse insignificante. Uma afronta a sua nítida superioridade e o maldito Potter nem ao menos se dignou a dizer quem era aquele trouxa que tivera a audácia de o olhar com puro desgosto, dando meia volta para fora da estação. Potter arrastou seu carrinho atrás do balofo e deixou Draco ali plantado sem saber o que deveria fazer.

Eles não iriam carregar a sua bagagem?

Muito contrariado, se viu forçado a usar aquele carrinho e seguir Potter até um carro trouxa feio e sem graça no meio daquele estacionamento lotado daquela gentalha inferior e uma gritaria insuportável para seus frágeis ouvidos.

A viagem foi no mais profundo silêncio. Draco realmente não se importava com o silêncio. Era reconfortante. Tinha medo dos tios de Potter, porque se tornava obvio a cada segundo que aquele balofo só poderia ser o tio do testa rachada se a história que o orfão e abandonado menino-que-insistia-em-sobreviver vivia com os últimos parentes vivos, serem daqueles trouxas excitados com o mundo mágico e bajuladores sem fim do sobrinho famoso, mas estava enganado. Tirando o fato que o velho gordo fora buscá-los na estação, mais parecia que eles não existiam naquele carro. Até a respiração de Potter parecia mais branda, como se não quisesse demonstrar sua presença.

A casa ficava num bairro medíocre e era ainda mais medíocre, menor e mais sem graça do que ele poderia ter imaginado. Claro que ele não havia perdido seu tempo imaginando a residência de um trouxa, ainda mais um parente do Potter, mas nunca, nem nos seus piores pesadelos, poderia imaginar que passaria as férias num lugar como aquele.

Como Potter conseguia passar as férias de verão ali sem morrer de tédio?

A esposa do velho gordo era uma girafa magra com um cabelo loiro amarelado preso num firme arranjo no alto da cabeça. Draco torceu o nariz diante a falta de harmonia do casal. Seus pais faziam sempre um conjunto perfeito e sua mãe estava sempre impecavelmente bem vestida, ao contrário daquele ser que usava um cafona vestido florido até a canela com um avental verde limão por cima. Os grandes olhos azuis ignoraram a sua presença, assim como o marido havia feito e uma careta de nojo se formou ao avistar Potter entrando na casa.

Para seu desgosto, foi arrastado logo por Potter para um quarto simples e pequeno com uma cama só no canto da janela. Sentiu ânsias de xingar, mas Potter murmurou algo sobre aquilo ser melhor que o armário de vassouras debaixo da escada e Draco arregalou os olhos assustado.

Quem viveria num armário de vassouras?

Naquela tarde, ele conheceu o filho do velho gordo e da girafa magra: Dudley. Ou Dudinha. Ou Duduzinho. Ou Dudiquinho. Como aquela coisa que era tia de Potter chamava o garoto parado no meio da sala. Duda parecia ignorar os comentários dos pais. Era alto, bem mais que Draco e Potter, loiro como a mãe e forte como Vicent ou Greg, talvez um pouco menos desengonçado que os dois colegas sonserinos. Draco tinha certeza que com aqueles músculos o garoto seria um excelente batedor. Sorriu imaginando o rapaz usando as vestes de Quadribol e se surpreendeu ao ser retribuído.

Duda não sabia quem era o garoto loiro parado no meio do corredor em direção a escada. Não deveria ser importante ou seria apresentado. Concluiu que só poderia ser o amiguinho esquisito do seu primo aberração. Um leve estremecimento tomou seu corpo.

Já não bastava um com aquele maldito graveto para e preocupar e agora seriam dois?

Suspirou confuso e se surpreendeu com o sorriso do garoto loiro e, sem nem perceber, sorriu de volta. Afinal, o garoto loiro era bem bonitinho.

Potter era bagunceiro e entediante. Passava os dias entre ler as notícias principais dos jornais bruxos e trouxas e vagando pelas ruas próximas sem nenhum rumo ou objetivo. Draco havia seguido seus passos nos primeiros dias até desistir e preferir permanecer naquela casa inútil. Draco ouviu uma vez a girafa magra resmungar que Potter deveria voltar a ajudar nos afazeres domésticos, mas este simplesmente saiu porta afora e só voltou depois do jantar.

Logo na primeira semana, Draco já tinha feito todos os trabalhos deixados pelos professores e lido boa parte dos livros que havia trazido consigo. Tinha escrito várias cartas para Snape contando como era frustrante aquele lugar sem, é claro, enviar nenhuma.

A única coisa fora da rotina era quando flagrava os olhares de Duda sobre si. Tinha que usar de todo o seu autocontrole para parecer indiferente, mas podia sentir suas bochechas corarem levemente. Nesses momentos, levantava de onde estivesse e ia se trancar no quarto.

O garoto loiro inclinou a cabeça para o lado, deixando alguns fios de cabelo deslizarem pelo seu rosto delicado e aristocrático. O garoto tinha o mesmo porte dos ricos alunos da sua escola, daqueles que nadavam em dinheiro e deixavam claro que todos eram inferiores a eles. Duda não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele garoto. Nunca tinha visto tanta perfeição junta. Os cabelos de um loiro tão claro, com certeza o mais bonito que já havia visto, as mãos de dedos longos e delicados, a pele tão clara que parecia um pecado tocá-la, os olhos de um azul tão diferente que ele não conseguia identificar. Ele parecia tão macio, e os lábios... Ah, os lábios rosados que ele mordia tão lindamente quando estava concentrado. Ainda melhor era quando o garoto identificava o seu olhar, virando o rosto, fingindo indiferença, mas suas maçãs do rosto ganhavam um adorável tom rosado que deixava baixo ventre de Duda desconfortável. Mas o pior era vê-lo se levantar e ter toda a visão daquela bundinha firme, pequena e arredondada antes dele se trancar no quarto. Depois disso tudo, a única coisa que Duda podia fazer era se trancar no banheiro e se deixar levar pelas fantasias de sua mente.

Porém, naquele dia, não havia ninguém em casa. Harry estava em um de seus solitários passeios diários e só deveria voltar depois do jantar. Seu pai estava no trabalho e sua mãe no chá de alguma sociedade beneficente que não lhe interessava.

O garoto loiro estava nos fundos da casa, lendo. De onde estava, Duda podia vê-lo perfeitamente. O mordiscar dos lábios, os cílios longos e loiros emoldurando os belos olhos, o pescoço tentadoramente exposto, as pernas grossas escondidas pela calça escura que se moldava perfeitamente a bunda empinada quando ele caminhava.

Sorriu ao ver o tom rosado no rosto indicando que havia sido descoberto e se preparou para a visão de todo aquele pecado que passaria por ele em direção as escadas. Engoliu em seco ao vê-lo se espreguiçar despreocupado levantando levemente a barra da blusa deixando a mostra parte do abdômen adolescente definido. Duda teve certeza que, como seu primo, o loirinho praticava algum tipo de esporte na estranha escola deles.

Seu coração batia descompassado e mal se deu conta que seguia atrás dele. A única coisa que percebia era como aquela calça valorizava a bunda perfeita que se movia em cadencia subindo as escadas, quase na sua cara. Não aguentou e passou a mão pela coxa, pretendo ir em direção aquele tentador pedaço de carne.

Mal encostou um dedo e levou um tapa forte, seguido de afiados olhares muito perto do seu rosto. Não estava processando direito. Se jogou para frente deixando seu corpo prender o outro contra a escada. Ouviu a exclamação de dor, mas sua atenção estava voltada para a boca rosada e seus lábios entreabertos de maneira sedutora. A respiração do garoto loiro acariciava seu rosto.

- O que...

A voz era arrastada, mas não pode ouvir muito. Sua vontade de sentir a maciez daqueles lábios foi maior. O garoto tentou lutar fracamente contra ele, porém desistiu e retribuiu o beijo de forma intensa.

Harry se encostou à parede, espionando pela porta entreaberta. Seus olhos não conseguiam desgrudar da visão a sua frente. Era seu quarto, mas não se arriscava a entrar. Seu coração batia forte no peito e sua boca estava levemente seca. Passou a língua no lábio ressecado e piscou atordoado.

Draco Malfoy _gemia_.

Um som doce e cálido que ele nunca imaginou ouvir vindo do garoto. Quando não gemia, Malfoy falava palavras desconexas, num tom arrastado que fazia seus pêlos se arrepiarem. O corpo pálido estava deitado na cama de Harry, as pernas envoltas na cintura reta de seu primo.

E Duda _também_ gemia.

Não era rouco ou sensual como o de Malfoy, mas havia um tom forte e bruto que não deixava de ser excitante, para completo desespero de Harry, que se sentia cada vez mais dominado pela visão dos dois garotos na sua cama.

Fechou os olhos com força, mas o som dos dois misturados ao barulho dos corpos se chocando não ajudava a apagar a imagem da mente. Sua respiração ficou mais pesada e Harry não soube em que momento sua mão desceu para dentro de sua calça. Apenas quando um gemido baixo escapou dos seus lábios é que se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

Ao abrir os olhos se deparou com os de Malfoy fixos nele.

Malfoy ainda gemia e mordia o lábio inferior de forma indecente, os olhos azuis acinzentados presos nos dele, mas Harry não conseguia sair dali, não conseguia parar de se tocar e simplesmente sumir. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em continuar, seus próprios gemidos baixos se misturando aos deles.

O rosto corado de Malfoy, os lábios avermelhados pela pressão dos dentes, o suor escorrendo pelas costas musculosas de Duda, o movimento cada vez mais rápido, as mãos de Duda firmes na cama, os dedos de Malfoy percorrendo os braços de Duda.

Ver a cabeça de Malfoy se jogar para trás no mesmo instante em que Duda deixava seu corpo cair contra o magro do outro fez Harry se entregar a sua própria sensação de prazer, buscando apoio na parede como se ela pudesse sustentar seu corpo.

Viu Duda se levantar, vestir suas roupas sem dizer uma palavra e quando saiu do quarto, dando de cara com Harry, apenas riu. Os olhos azuis escurecidos brilhavam e, como se o primo fosse uma criança rebelde, passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados de Harry, em seguida indo para o seu próprio quarto com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Sem saber o que fazer Harry se endireitou e entrou em seu quarto se deparando com Malfoy ainda nu deitado de maneira relaxada em sua cama.

- Gostou do que viu?

Havia tanta malícia no tom arrastado e arfante de Malfoy que Harry se recusou a responder se deixando cair na cadeira no lado oposto do quarto.

- Sabe qual é o bom de estar aqui?

A voz de Malfoy saiu baixa e sonolenta depois de vários minutos de silêncio no qual Harry ainda olhava para sua mão gosmenta e tentava entender o que tinha visto e feito.

- Eu não preciso tomar banho.

E dizendo isso Malfoy se cobriu com as cobertas de Harry e dormiu deixando o outro garoto ainda mais abobalhado, analisando as pintas esporádicas nas costas brancas.

Algo dizia no fundo da sua mente que aquela não seria a única vez.

Estarem na estação era uma alivio e um tormento. Duda e Malfoy haviam criado uma rotina diária de se encontrarem no quarto de Harry e este parecia não conseguir controlar suas ações e sempre aparecia para ver os dois juntos e, no fim, para velar o sono de Malfoy nu na sua cama entre as suas cobertas.

Foram muitos dias analisando o corpo dos dois nos mais variados momentos e situações, de horas sozinho no banheiro, além da imagem ao vivo dos dois, mas Harry estava ainda mais confuso.

- Ah... Potter? – Malfoy parou assim que entraram no trem do Expresso Hogwarts se voltando para Harry.

- O que foi, Malfoy? – Harry cruzou os braços, evitando olhar nos olhos do outro.

- Eu vou com você nas próximas férias novamente. - disse num tom arrastado, levemente provocante e sumiu em meio aos outros estudantes.

Harry abriu a boca e suspirou. Ele não sabia o que seria pior: rever seu primo com o Malfoy ou não ver o Malfoy e imaginar. Suas férias nunca mais seriam as mesmas, de qualquer maneira.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_Olá! Essa fic foi feita inicialmente para o Rare Pair Fest, mas como tinha um Drarry implicito acabei dexando de fora, mas quando veio o Aniversário do Potter Slash Fic, eu vi o momento exato para postar. _

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_ps: ela pode ter complementos conforme minha inspiração... e já me foi solicitado uma continuação que eu devo postar aqui, apesar da fic estar com status de completa..._

_Beijinhos..._


	2. Draco & Dudley

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** Os piores garotos

**Beta: **Alis~~

**Classificação:** PG-17

**Gênero:** Romance

**Pair:** Draco*Dudley

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** Um pedido, um garoto e aquelas férias nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

**Nota:** Essas drabbles fazem parte de "Os piores garotos" que realmente é a fic que eu escrevi para o RarePairFest, mas ela gerou duvidas e apesar de ter sido liberada tanto pela Cy, quanto pela Alis, que por sinal betou a fic, eu decidi não colocar no Fest.

**OS PIORES GAROTOS**

**Dudley**

Nunca havia beijado um garoto. Não que achasse errado, mas nenhum nunca tinha lhe chamado atenção até aquele garoto loiro entrar na sua casa. Nunca havia imagina que um garoto poderia ter uma pele tão delicada. O primeiro toque o fez desejar ainda mais sentir o veludo daquele corpo inteiro. Os olhos que gritavam por uma superioridade que ele sabia que não existia. O garoto loiro era apenas mais um anormal como seu primo, mas a boca carmim entreaberta parecia tão convidativa e quando ele mordia o lábio inferior e virava o rosto deixando exposto o pescoço delicado. Sua perdição.

**Draco**

O toque era grosseiro, forte e machucava, mas não importava a dor. Aquilo era sujo e errado desde o começo. Era um trouxa e ele merecia sentir dor por permitir aquilo, mas a dor vinha com o formigamento da pele, o calor que percorria o corpo. Aquilo era bom. Não precisava ser delicado, podia morder, marcar, sentir tudo de uma vez e se entregar. O toque grosseiro tinha reverencia. Os beijos tinham desejo. E no fundo ele gostava de se sentir dono daquela situação. Bastava abrir os lábios e sua boca era invadida. E no fim, o gosto era bom.


End file.
